Garroth
Biography Garroth is one of the main characters of both Season of Minecraft Diaries (Exculding Origins) . He was introduced since the very first episode of Minecraft Diaries. He was the Head Guard of Phoenix Drop. Throughout Season 1, he gains the help of Laurance and Dante, who become second in commands and end up becoming like brothers to Garroth, supporting him through tough times within the series . He also became a member of the Jury of Nine in Ep. 100 His past was not a kind one. He was the firstborn son of the Lord of O'Khasis (Garte), and to stop a war, he was going to be forced to marry the daughter of Scaleswind, Nicole. He faked his death and fled, and Nicole did the same. Garroth was disowned by his father because of his unwillingness to marry Nicole. Garroth lived in Phoenix Drop, hidden, tracked down and found by his brother, Zane, who was the High Priest at the time. The only reason that he remained in Phoenix Drop is that the Lord of Scaleswind thought he saw his daughter stabbed, and pushed into a river by an O'Khasis guard. Having a very hot temper, the Lord of Scaleswind declared war on O'Khasis (forgetting Garroth), then allied with them after Zane manipulated him to target Phoenix Drop. Garroth treats Laurance and Dante as brothers. Garroth has many endearing qualities, such as being nice and being surprisingly young and attractive under his helm. And he's cute! In episode 25 of season 1, Water Cats, Garroth "proposes" to Aphmau. He packs supplies for her in a chest, and it contains a wedding ring and a flower crown. In the last few episodes of Season 1, Garroth was corrupted by thoughts of Laurance taking Aphmau away from him. He was consoled by "Lillian", a follower and spy of Zane. With his heart broken and "Lillian" as his influence, he switched sides to bring the amulet to his brother after stealing it from Laurance. Zane used it to go to Irene's Dimension, bringing Aphmau and her party with him. Garroth fights Laurance, but eventually Laurance convinces Garroth that he must accept the fact that Aphmau might not return Garroth's feelings, but even so Garroth was more than that. He desperately reminds Garroth of the proper guard he knows him to be, reminding him that there are more important things, such as the people of the village they protect. After 15 minutes, Zoey appears with the portal and Aphmau is ready to make her escape with the others. Garroth, sanity and morals renewed, turns on Zane to provide the others time to escape, willing to sacrifice his life for the safety of the village. Before she leaves, Garroth tells her he loves her. With no other choice and a heavy heart, Aphmau leaves him. Garroth is left alone to fight Zane. The portal that brought the group back closed, and Garroth remains trapped in Irene's Dimension with Zane. The portal can only be opened with a mortal sacrifice, or someone giving up their immortality to open it. (Like Zoey giving up hers) At this time in the series, for Garroth almost no time has passed for him in the Irene Dimension. Garroth is Zane's older brother but Zane tries to turn Garroth into a loyal guard and member of the Jury of Nine. Zane's plan succeeded in the majority: getting the amulet, Garroth turning evil, Garroth becoming a loyal member of the Jury of Nine, and taking away Katelyn's Jury title. Zane was betrayed by Garroth in the end, because Laurance was able to talk to him and snap him back to reality, saying things like, "Are you even listening to yourself?" ''Garroth snapped back and defended Aphmau from getting struck by Zane and when Zoey appeared to save everyone he said his famous words "''Go I'll hold him off...This is my fault...Lord Aphmau I love you...I said go! Now let's end this Zane."Garroth was stuck in Irene's Dimension with Zane until episode 81 of Season 2. In the episode "Dream or Reality?", Aphmau has a "dream" where she finds herself next to a large tree, Garroth suddenly appears saying "Lord Aphmau! I-I thought you were Zane..." He then kisses her and explains his feelings towards her, and how he saw her and Laurance kissing in the woods, which made him jealous, refusing to let Aphmau explain her confusion. Aphmau ends up leaving her "dream" and finds out that she was actually in another dimension and sometimes meets Garroth to talk about what's been happening. He becomes less shy in these dreams. Garroth cares for Levin and Malachi even though they have no relation with him. He cared for them ever since he has met them and acted like a father figure towards them. Though in his absence in season two, Levin looks at Dante as a father figure. On episode 44 of season 2; Garroth is mentioned by Vylad being his Half-Brother, as they share the same mother; but Vylad had been adopted as soon as Garte found out that he wasn't his. Throughout their childhood Garroth referred to him as an actual brother, but Zane had ignored him through childhood. Their Mother's name is Zianna. Not much is known about her, except that it seems she is very depressed at the loss of her sons. As of Season Two, he was trapped in the Irene dimension and many of us fans and characters missed him in the series, especially Aphmau, Laurence, and Dante, as they were almost brothers to him, and in Aphmau's case, a good friend or more. As Hyria mentioned on several occasions, there may be a way to travel to the Irene dimension with Aphmau's powers. In Episode 76 of Season Two, the last minute or so shows a Jury of nine Garroth leaning against the tree in the dream dimension, ending with a shot of his back showing what seems to be a gash. The gash seems to be very bad as Garroth seems to be dying. The gash seems to also be near vital organs which may have some influence on the next events. He calls out for Aphmau two times while groaning as Aphmau does not disappear into the dream dimension. He looks quite drained and weak, as if he is clinging to life. As it ended on a cliffhanger, it continues in Episode 77 as Aphmau finally appears in the Dream Dimension and heals his wounds with her power. Garroth explains that Zane caught him "off-guard". However, it does seem that there is a little something hidden in his voice or maybe a big something. Ok Garroth, we all know it wasn't just a scratch. You were really hurt and didn't want to admit it. (obviously.) They eventually return to their separate dimensions after a short conversation about what was happening on both sides. In Season 2, Episode 81: "His Choice" Aaron takes the divine fragment and opens the portal. Once Zane and Garroth are released Aaron uses it to make an explosion ending the lives of him and Zane. Garroth was the only one of the three known to survive. He feels sorry for Aphmau as she had just found out so suddenly and that she had lost a good friend. In Season 2, Episode 82: "Her Grief" Garroth has still not adapted to everything yet and is surprised how everything has changed. Laurance is missing and Garroth is looking for him. He is shocked to learn that Vylad is not dead. He is also blaming himself for why Aaron died.It also showed in flashbacks he blamed himself for every bad thing that happened. It also seems like he was keeping something. He didn't tell anyone but he might talk to aphmau about it. In "Ivy and the werewolf" he takes Aphmau to where the explosion happened to talk. However, he does not come far before Ivy and a werewolf guy come. Ivy starts to say rude things and Garroth asks "Who are these people?" Aphmau explains that Ivy was a former member of the Jury of Nine. Ivy sees Garroth's shocked reaction and says that it's getting interesting. Garroth attacks the werewolf guy and gets knocked out. Meanwhile, Aphmau attacks Ivy in her Irene form and it is revealed that Ivy wants her relic. Vylad comes and attacks the werewolf guy and Garroth wakes up. Garroth is suprised to see Vylad because he thought he was dead. Vylad tells Aphmau that Laurance may be in trouble. Then the episode ends. = The Side Stories Garroth is one of the main characters in Aphmau's Side Stories series. Beach Vacation Garroth is taken to the beach with Aphmau, Laurance and the others. He tells Aphmau that her bathing suit could attract other men in a shy way, and so Laurance teases Garroth about obviously liking her. Also there was that one fan going crazy about Garmau. Island Vacation Garroth is brought on a vacation to an island theme park with Aphmau, Laurance, and the others. In one of the episodes Garroth is tricked by Laurance to make him think that Aphmau is in love with Prince Reese, so they throw a pie at Reese and instead it hits Zane, who sets off a bomb, and they all end up in jail. Movie Date/ Dinner After Movie Garroth finally gets the courage to ask Aphmau on a date to the movies. Later, he and Aphmau sit together at dinner. Laurance gives Garroth a confidence potion and he makes a fool of himself by flirting a lot with Aphmau and dancing, but they get over it and enjoy their dinner. He gets slightly uncomfortable when their waiter, Esteban Julio Montoya Dela Rosa Ramirez, flirts with Aphmau by showering her with compliments. Slumber Party Garroth is one of the guys who decide to sneak into the girl's slumber party, steal all their pizza, then have a slumber party for themselves which was ruined. Later, he agrees to have a slumber party all together. "uh... Don't I know you from somewhere? your eyes look familiar." Aphmau: "nah, I probably just remind you of some hot girl you like." "I uh... I gotta go feed my cat..." Carnival Days Garroth is brought to the Fall Carnival by Aphmau and the others. He and Dante fight because Garroth teased Dante about liking Nicole. Later, he and Aphmau go through the haunted house together. Aphmau trips and falls on top of Garroth because she sees her kissing Zane. Later, he and Aphmau go to Dino Land and dunk Zane in the dunk tank. Trick or Treat Garroth and the other boys are accidentally turned into kids by Lucinda. They go trick or treating with Aphmau and wakes up a few hours later, still wearing their costumes, but in their adult size and not recalling anything from the trick or treating. Lucinda accidentally threw a temporary witch potion on Aphmau, giving her very VERY revealing clothes. Garroth's nose starts bleeding, and he passes out from shock. he was also seen blushing a bright red along with Dante when the potion is thrown, along with a gasp, but Dante did not pass out or get a nose bleed. The Big Move Garroth and Laurance think there is something between Aphmau and Aaron, but he is just helping her move. This causes Garroth and Laurance to do some crazy antics to find out where Aphmau is moving to and whether or not there is something between Aphmau and Aaron. In episode 4, they get Dante to give them an outside opinion. However, Dante actually encouraged their actions and told them to make Aphmau jealous by fighting over another girl, Michi (this proves you should not get advice from Dante or else you get chased out of a movie theater by Aaron's fangirl army). The two proceeded to interrupt Aphmau's movie "date" with Aaron, until Aaron puts his arm around her to make them mad. As a result, Garroth goes into his Jury of Nine form, and Laurence goes into his Shadow Knight form, but were overrun by Aaron's fangirl army. Appearance Garroth has bleach-blonde hair that flows the right, and cyan/teal blue eyes, and tan skin that 'radiates like the sun'. In Season 1 he wears a silver chain mail armor set with a cross; which is believed to be the O'Khasis crest (As almost everyone in the family wears a black cross). He also was always wearing a helmet. In Season 1 Episode 37 we see Garroth's face for the first time.Under his helm he is a nice and attractive guy. Towards the finale of Season 1, he received brown chain mail armor with a blue cape which he designed himself in the past which was given as a gift from Katelyn. In season 2 he is seen wearing the same set of armor. When he takes his Jury of Nine form he grows in size and gets a full set of iron armor. There is a blue feather coming out from the top of his helm, and in the center of his armor is the same black cross on Zane's. He snaps out of his trance, but the armour is the same, except his face is a bit more faded, and he also emits a blue particles aura. In Minecraft Side Stories, Garroth wears a white undershirt, a blue plaid jacket, and blue jeans. In the Side Stories he wears a dark blue jacket and a black shirt. He also wears gloves and light brown jeans. Raised as knight, he wears clothes that are similar to it. In other media, he wears blues, whites, and occasionally tan. Since season 2 Ep 82 it shows as he is wearing a blue shirt and jeans. It also seems like he is wearing dark brown shoes. Relationships Aphmau; Garroth served as Aphmau's guard during her reign as Lord of Phoenix Drop during Season One, and soon developed romantic feelings for her, but was too introverted and socially inept to gather the courage to confess his true feelings to her. However, in the season finale, while they are in Irene Dimension, while Garroth is protecting Aphmau from Zane by holding him back with his sword, he briefly mentions that he loves her, but wants her to find someone who deserves her, possibly being indicative of Laurance. In Season Two, Aphmau discovers that she has the ability to travel to a strange dimension when she sleeps, and Garroth is also there. When they first appear there, the two of them are skeptical as to whether or not it is a dream, so Garroth takes the opportunity to abruptly kiss her. Aphmau is now contemplating how she feels about Garroth, after revealing that she has feelings for him in Season 2 Episode 27. She feels extremely torn between Garroth and Laurance, undecided in her decision. Also, she has flashbacks of her kiss with Garroth, and her moments with Laurance. Also, Aphmau didn't pull away from him when he kissed her so it shows she might value him as more than a friend. Laurance; Laurance and Garroth are blood brothers whereby they swear ever loyalty to each other. However, they both see Aphmau as a potential love interest, which has caused some difficulties in their friendship. In Season Two, Laurance explains that he will allow Garroth one year to get out of Irene's Dimension, which he is currently trapped in, until Laurance resumes to pursuing Aphmau, and if Garroth gets back before one year passes, they will compete for her hand. However, Aphmau feels quite uncomfortable with this agreement, as does not want either one of them to be heartbroken, and is unsure who she would rather be with, and simply wants Laurance and Garroth to be able to be friends. Although they both "fight" for Aphmau's love they will never purposely hurt each other. Garte; Garte is Garroth's father, and Garroth is his firstborn child. Garroth used to respect and look up to Garte as a role model. However due to his father becoming corrupt over the years, Garroth and his father grew apart. Eventually Garroth ran away due to his father having arranged a marriage between him and Nicole, the daughter of the Lord of Scaleswind. Zane; Zane is Garroth's younger brother. Zane and Garroth are not close, since Zane looks up to his father as a role model, while Garroth does not, and Garroth also opposes to some of the antisocial behavior Zane has picked up from their father. However, in Season One, Garroth was corrupted by jealously when he was convinced that Aphmau loved Laurance, and so he reconciled with his brother and joined the Jury of Nine, and gave Zane an amulet that gave him the power to transport himself, and everyone nearby, into Irene's Dimension. However, Laurance was able to talk to Garroth, and bring him back to his senses, and he realized that what he had done was wrong, and so sacrificed himself by holding Zane back with his sword while the rest of those in the dimension - Aphmau, Laurance, Katelyn, Emmalyn, Kenmur, and The Stranger - escaped through a portal created by Zoey. They are currently trapped in Irene's Dimension together, fighting, as one minute in Irene's Dimension is equivalent to a year in Phoenix Drop. Vylad; Though they have never interacted to a significant degree, Vylad is the youngest brother of Garroth. This was referenced in Halloween Side Stories, where child Garroth, asks if his two brothers Zane and Vylad are there, and in MyStreet when Garroth said "Vlad is my brother". This was confirmed in the series when in Season 2 Episode 38 when Vylad broke down saying "HE WAS MY OLDER BROTHER" when he thought Garroth was dead. Vylad also helped Laurance by opening the realm barrier in the nether when he was saved. Vylad explained to Aphmau that Garroth was such a kind older brother and Zane just ignored him, further showing the personalities of his brothers Nicole; Garroth and Nicole were involved in an arranged marriage, though they did not love each other, back when Garroth lived in O'Khasis, and this was one of the main reasons Garroth ran away. However, they do not seem to have any negative thoughts about each other, and appear to have a mutual disregard for one another. But, after Nicole knew it was Garroth she kind of liked him for about an episode. Dante; They treat each other as real brothers but, there only blood brothers. They're great friends and will also be there for each other. But it seems Garroth and Laurance are more closer as friends or "brothers". On side stories Episode 14 (The New Guy) it shows they can hear each others thoughts. Zenix; In the first season, Zenix was Garroth's apprentice guard and shot Garroth with an arrow and fled. He later attacked Aphmau so she killed him. Later in the series, Zenix appeared again and proved to be a shadow knight and immortal. Zenix killed the previous lord to get his immortality. He knocked Aphmau out. Although Zenix did all these things, he still cares for Garroth because he was like a son to Garroth. Zenix didn't make another appearance in the series after that but was talked about and mentioned. Garroth still cares about him even though he had done some horrible things in the past. Personality Garroth is very kind-hearted, but is also very shy. He can become embarrassed very easily, especially if his feelings for Aphmau are brought up. He is very brave and selfless, proven by the fact he risked his life for many others. He cares a lot for his family and friends. He also does not risk his life for only one person like Laurance does but for good people and does mind when someone is flirting with Aphmau, but he has gone from that and just wants a chance. Gladly, ever since Episode 9 in Season 2 Garroth seems to be getting more confident. For example, in Episode 100 of Season One, Garroth stopped Zane, so that Aphmau, The Stranger (Aaron), Laurance, Katelyn, Kenmur and Emmalyn could run off through the mysterious portal made by Zoey, who had aged 15 years, when at the time, he wasn't even on their side. But now he is becoming more comfortable with Aphmau (as we see when he is talking to Aphmau in the Dream Dimension).But even when Aphmau talks about her having a love interest in him he gets really nervous. (Which of course is just cute) Trivia * The name Garroth is possibly a variation of the name Gareth, a Welsh name meaning "Gentle", and also the name of one of the Knights of the Round Table in Arthurian legend. He was the youngest son ofKing Lot and of Morgause, the half-sister of King Arthur, thus making him Arthur's nephew, as well as brother to Gawain, Agravain, Gaheris, and half-brother to Mordred. The name Gareth is derived from the Welsh word gwaredd, meaning "gentleness". ** Whether it is intentional or not, it should also be noted that Zane's personality is very much like those of Agravain and Mordred, while Vylad is similar in personality to Gaheris. It may also be a coincidence that Aphmau is similar in personality to that of Lyonesse, the woman with whom Gareth falls in love with and marries in the legends. ** He has yet to take off his black cross, even when he got the new uniform. * Garroth seems to have a similar appearance to Levin (especially Levin's 15-years-later appearance in Season 2), and Levin even mentions people have told him this. However, whether this actually means anything is unknown. * Some MCD fans ship him with Laurance, along with the ship name Gaurance or Larroth, because in Autumn Side Stories Garroth had Laurance against the wall and started "flirting" with him, and they kissed on MyStreet Episode 20, The Play Part 3. * Garroth's voice actor is TheDragonHat. * It is revealed in Episode 44 of Season 2 that Vylad is the uterine sibling (also known as a maternal half-sibling) of Zane and Garroth. This means that Vylad has the same mother as they do, but a different father. * Brendan said in a Side Story that Garroth resembles Buttershy from My Little Horsies, a parody of the character Fluttershy from the show My Little Pony. This may be because Garroth is shy but kind hearted, similarly to the character. * Usually, Garroth is too kind and shy to be able to come up with insults. * Garroth was last seen in the dream dimension in Season 2 Episode 77, Promise but Travis says a theory that she might only be able to see him when she needs his advice at most. ** We will now never know because he is officially back as of episode 81 in season two, His Choice. * His Jury of Nine form is mistaken for a shadow knight form by a lot of fans, even the Voice actors get confused! * Lilith's middle name is Garnet which refers to Garroth as Aaron said "Her middle name is Garnet". The name Garnet is named after someone special that Aphmau "lost", who is Garroth. * The voice actor says he uses a smoother voice when he voice acts for Garroth in McD. Probably since McD has a more serious/deeper feel unlike MyStreet which is more silly. * Garroth is older than Aphmau * He is named "Stutter King" by the fans. This is because he stutters, a lot. * Fanfare Shipping There is a popular fan-ship called Garmau in which fans want Aphmau to end up with Garroth. The ship is at a stand still because Garroth is currently stuck in Irene's Dimension battling Zane but in Season 2 Episode 9,Dream or Reality?, in which they kissed, causing more people to ship Garmau. The second time Aphmau visited Garroth you can see him flirting and being more comfortable with her which caused more people to start shipping Garmau. Gaurance/Larroth Larroth or Gaurance, also became known when Garroth had Laurance pinned against the wall (in the fall side story episode, FALL-ing For You) and started "flirting" with him. Also, Laurance joked about if Garroth saw him that he would kiss him too! In MyStreet Episode 20, he and Laurance kissed because Laurance threw the potion on Aphmau instead of him. * Category:Templates Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Guards Category:Former members of the Jury of Nine Category:Jury of Nine Category:Minecraft Diaries The Rise Of Phoenix Drop Category:Minecraft Diaries Characters Season 1 Category:Minecraft Diaries Season 1 Category:Minecraft Diaries War of the Magi Category:Minecraft Diaries Side Stories Category:Head Guards Category:Main Characters Category:Mystreet Category:Phoenix Drop High Category:Garmau Category:Adult Category:Cute Category:Protagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Minecraft Diaries Characters Category:Garroth